


Bride in Green

by bethany81707



Series: Empress Overthrown [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Facing Fears, Flash Fic, Non-traditional Wedding, Original Character(s), Post-Time Skip, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: After the failed attempt to have her married off to someone thrice her age at ten, Sanaki had been afraid to walk the aisle, even for the boy who kept her safe ever since, the boy who fought with all his heart to get her her crown back and have those who meant her ill safely eliminated. However, years later, when a friend's marriage gives her enough confidence to try, the idea that perhaps this wedding need not be the traditional one she had almost been forced to participate in was hatched, to ease her in.





	Bride in Green

Tormod turned to Tanith, as she approached the altar in her black dress. She nodded at Muarim and Chase, who stood at Tormod’s side as his best men, before taking her place beside them.

“Sanaki won’t be long. The laces on her dress fell out entirely, but we’ve mostly got the things back in order,” Tanith told him. Tormod nodded, taking a breather as he waited for Sanaki. She was nervous about finally being married, which Tormod took to heart.

“...She’s not going to hate  _ you _ , Tormod. She’s been in your arms longer than she’s been in office,” Tanith told him. Tormod turned to her, surprised, but there was no longer a hint of a smile on her face. But Tormod knew she approved of him… that would be how it stung if he failed.

The organ flared up, and Tormod turned in spite of himself. As long as it made them happy, it shouldn’t matter what they did. After all, they didn’t even want to do this. Sanaki, proving this point, eschewed the white dress that was traditionally worn by a bride in favour of a meadow-green gown that blossomed around her sides, and parted at her thighs to inhibit movement as little as possible- with the side effect of showing off Sanaki’s bare legs and feet. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, adorned with the flowers of a cactus and a sunflower. Sanaki’s eyes met Tormod’s, and she sent him a cheeky wink. Sigrun and Rache followed behind Sanaki in white dresses, while Vika adopted a black one.

“I like her confidence,” Tanith mused. Although no one was glaring at her, the guests who didn’t know the Sanaki from the war were nonplussed.

“I like  _ her _ ,” Tormod muttered, as Sanaki stopped beside him. Even without a pair of heels, Sanaki stood head and shoulders over Tormod, a fact they had to handle by giving Tormod a small crate to stand on.

“I like  _ you _ ,” Sanaki muttered, taking his hand as the bishop began his speech. Neither bride nor groom gave the content of the speech much attention- marriage to them had nothing to do with Ashera, and everything to do with each other. Sanaki wanted the comfort of her hero, and Tormod liked being that hero. The better life for the laguz was a nice bonus, but Tormod felt a sense of duty in defending the Empress- the same sense that came with every laguz in his care.

“Sanaki, I swear that I shall remain at your side forever. Your hand will always find its home in mine, and your nightmares will always be kept at bay by my light. I saved your life, and I will keep it safe for as long as I am able, if not longer,” Tormod vowed. Sanaki giggled.

“Tormod, I swear that I shall do everything in my power such that lives need not be endangered or cast aside by dint of their origins. No one, laguz or beorc, should be made to lose the childhoods we never had,” Sanaki vowed in turn. Tormod couldn’t help but smile, and Sanaki stepped closer to him.

“We’ll never have to be apart, Tormod. Our bond will never be broken,” Sanaki whispered. Tormod’s smile grew wider, as Rache stepped up to Sanaki. Sanaki stepped away, blushing, as she remembered the exchanging of the rings. Sure, they weren’t the jewelled gold bands expected of nobility, but Sanaki couldn’t be prouder to be married with glass rings crafted by her own hands. After this, it was only one overly long sentence before the bishop was done speaking.

“You may kiss the bride,” he had said, but Tormod and Sanaki hardly had a mind to start obeying tradition now. Their marriage was legally sealed the same way it had been practically sealed- with a tender, loving embrace. Any shock from the nobility was quietly stamped on when Astrid and Elincia led the applause, letting it spread from the war allies and then to them.

“So how long do you want to celebrate for?” Tormod asked.

“We’ll make sure to let everyone from the war say their congratulations. But let’s go home after that. I’ve been terrified all day,” Sanaki told him.

“That makes two of us,” Tormod remarked, leaning down and scooping Sanaki up for an aptly timed bridal carry.

“Trust me, Tormod… I couldn’t be happier with how that went. I’ll just… be happier when we can get some rest in each other’s arms,” Sanaki said. Tormod nodded, grateful they had talked down Tanith into letting them stop at the wedding today and leave the ‘next step’ until another day. Tormod still had his fingers crossed that day would never come, especially since Sanaki didn’t have the gift that made it mandatory anymore. Sure, it was still strongly recommended that they had a child, but Tormod could, and would, resort to adopting their heiress behind Tanith’s back if neither of them felt they could conquer their fears.

Astrid and Elincia called out their names, and the couple turned to them. Elincia gave a vaguely noble curtsey, while Astrid didn’t bother and just kissed Tormod on the cheek.

“I’m so proud of you, Sanaki,” Astrid said, stroking her hair softly.

“It’s thanks to you, Astrid. You’re so happy now… I felt a lot better about finally marrying Tormod,” Sanaki told her. Astrid looked at Tormod, who didn’t look even remotely bothered.

“I always felt we were practically married already, it was just the ceremony that bothered her. It was a stroke of genius to do things non-traditionally, and I’ve gotta thank Sigrun and Tanith for approving of everything. But there  _ is _ one tradition…” Tormod said. Sanaki looked up, and Tormod set her down.

“May I have this dance… dear?” Tormod asked.

“Of course… honey,” Sanaki returned, realising the nobles might need a distraction, and the two headed out for their dance. Astrid took that to mean she should pinch some cake before Geoffrey asked  _ her _ to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended that this ending need not make it clear how the war between Sanaki and Lekain was carried out, but the appearance of Elincia pretty strongly suggests Crimea was involved. To be honest, although I've put idle thought into having Sanaki go around through Gallia, Crimea and Daein, recruiting people from those countries, Phoenicis, and the herons of Serenes to form an army to face the Begnion Central Army, I don't have any strong plans for how this happens, just vague concepts for recruiting certain familiar faces.


End file.
